User talk:Becasita
RE:Fan-made content Card Retrieval: I was just thinking of what card retrieval could do and if konami looked at it and was like yeah this guy, is right that is a great idea of what it can do and btw I think it is what it dose XD Seththeking (talk • ) 21:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Marie (RE:Reset CardTable2) To be honest, I had changed my mind about removing those brackets, because I figured it wasn't something I needed to do for that rename, but I forgot to put them back before I clicked publish. So, I just went with it. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 21:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Portuguese (RE:"Gemini Imps") That's the correct translation, but ever since PT cards came back into production with "Cosmo Blazar", they've been printed in Brazilian Portuguese. And in Brazil, it's written as "Demônios Gêmeos". It even says as such in the two links you left me. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 16:00, November 7, 2016 (UTC) regarding JR and Emily it seems Obvious that those two would voice those characters plus they are listed in the Wikipedia and Voice Profile i figure and why not edit their pages (Lionel Head (talk • ) 17:44, November 7, 2016 (UTC)) :Wikipedia is not an official source. You can see if its content is official by checking for references; if there aren't, it'll be deemed as unconfirmed information, thus counted as unofficial. :Here, we just go with official (therefore confirmed) information. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:49, November 7, 2016 (UTC) How about this idea How about this idea? I create a sandbox that lists all cards I haven't actually edited but can't do anything that isn't pointless and will just get your attention. It will be a long list but if it will avoid being blocked and irking you then that will be fine.Cardsknower (talk • ) 16:01, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Made a start with it already. I think this will be a good start with avoiding being blocked as well as remember which cards I edit/watch over.Cardsknower (talk • ) 16:49, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks 19:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC)19:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC)19:33, November 11, 2016 (UTC)Yuri Kurosaki XD (talk • ) i really need help,after :P i'm not fully expirience then most people here.........tho i'll get the hang of it time.Haha Battle Pack 2 Look, the reason why I changed the quote of Battle Giants 2 is because to make it seem and sound appropriate for others see and hear, especially little kids. And I changed it back to the way it was. But please understand what I'm doing. If you do, then I'll be thankful. ThoththeAtlantean (talk • ) 03:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk • ) 03:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :No. I understand your point, but we are quoting a source; they use "bad-ass". :To sign your name, you just need to type four tildes (~~~~), nothing more. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Character galleries Will be possible for galleries for each character of the series?JediKnightLiam (talk • ) 22:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps, yeah. Personally, I don't dislike the idea. Some admins are already aware of that idea, but I'd advise you to start a discussion on the forum about it, so you can get more attention and other users' input. :Also, please don't upload images solely for personal use and don't use copyrighted content on your user page. Thank you. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 22:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC) NAVIGATION header reply That edit on Card Gallery:Glare Level 5 along with similar ones in the past was actually derived from Cheesedude editing a card Gallery in the same manner for consistency and since nobody complained, I thought such an edit was okay for this wiki. I am now trying to find images for some anime galleries I'm editing so they are meaningful. I'm not making those pointless edits consistently (one directly after another), which was the biggest problem I had with you and UltimateKuriboh. Limiting how much of such editing I can do was something stated by UltimateKuriboh as a warning. I can limit myself with such editing which was I have been doing for a while as I'm not doing all of it in a row directly together as I previously did if you remember. I have been doing more better and visual changing edits over the last few days/weeks than those bad ones so this should be a good thing. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:02, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Moving card pages Sorry about the late reply, I was busy the last few days. Yeah, sometimes it slips my mind that there are other moves needed in addition to moving the card pages, like moving the image filenames. I might need help on using the queue though, since I've never used it before and tend to manually change all image filenames by hand. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 03:00, November 15, 2016 (UTC)) Coin toss Well, I copied the capitalization for Coin Toss and Die Roll since it was already that way, so I think someone messed up when creating those particular pages. If feel it should be changed, sure, I have no objections. There's also Prevents Battle Position changes, which apparently has capitalization issues as well. As for if the pages I just made should be sorted under the "action" parameter, I haven't thought about it, since I initially thought about stat change, but realized that one might be inappropriate. If you think it fits better under "action", once again, I have no objections. I'll look over the stuff you put on my talk page regarding moving card pages soon. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 13:36, November 15, 2016 (UTC)) :Sorry about the late reply, I had to leave suddenly and urgently at the time, but I see that you made the changes you mentioned. Sorry about any inconvenience caused. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 04:57, November 22, 2016 (UTC)) Re: TCG-Only Sorry, I just copypasted from the OCG-Only page, which was more updated but checks for the presence of the Database ID to exclude unreleased cards. --XBrain130™「 ブレーン１３０」 15:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC) RE:Your edits I'm trying to fix it, but it keeps ruining itself, I've had enough fixing things on wikia, you people should fix the character decks, I quit fixing them. —This unsigned comment was made by Pokemon1996 (talk • ) 01:06, November 19, 2016‎ (UTC) :You and everyone else can bring back the correct information, because I don't know how to, besides I was trying to add the Egyptian Gods on the Waking the Dragons and Grand Championship Decks, I don't even know how to do the notes or put the word anime next to it. —This unsigned comment was made by Pokemon1996 (talk • ) 01:17, November 19, 2016‎‎ (UTC) ::I never knew that, I'll try that, but I dont know how to type down the line next to (anime), if you know what I mean. —This unsigned comment was made by Pokemon1996 (talk • ) 01:49, November 19, 2016‎ (UTC) :::That's what I'm asking for, thanks for the information, now I can fix the Waking the Dragons Deck on Yugi's deck. (Pokemon1996 (talk • ) 00:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC)) "roid" vs. "Roid" i know that its lowercase on all cards, but the Semantic where not working this way. Because in the property its listed as "roid" while the pages and the bars where searching for "Roid". Changing it to Roid in the cards while maybe displaying it for the user as roid would be the easier way to fix that. --hanmac (talk • ) 16:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Necroid Synchro before i changed it did show it wrong (nothing), then i got to Roid which doesn't show me anything which got me thinking there might be something wrong with it. Now it only does show the cards i added. i will try to find a way to get it working right with lowercase if that would make you happy. --hanmac (talk • ) 16:52, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::no other way around, on the card pages they don't show anything in the "roid" nav box. for an extreme example checkout , for me every nav bar has entries except for the first one. and yes i did refresh the page. sphinx does show me an empty nav box too. also roid and sphinx does not show a link to List of "sphinx" support cards and List of "roid" support cards. probably a very deeper bug in and that prevent them to work with pages with lowercase --hanmac (talk • ) 17:09, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::for Speedroid: see this it shows that List of "Speedroid" cards does not have the right attributes while the page itself does show them. --hanmac (talk • ) 17:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Duel Generation account I has a question! Do you has yu gi oh duel generation account? From yuma10000 '' 01:59, November 29, 2016‎ (UTC)'' :No, I don't. Sorry. :To sign your name, you just need to type four tildes (~~~~), nothing more. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 02:11, November 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Replacing files In my defense, I have been working on replacing the links. I was called away for a little bit. TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 03:51, December 5, 2016 (UTC) "Star Eater" tips Yes, I am the one who edited Star Eater's webpage. Just to clarify, I was NOT trying to troll anyone. I was only trying to give solid advice on how it could be used in a Dragon Ruler deck. And I apologize for any inconveniences I have caused. I was only trying to help.--RedEyesBurn69 (talk • ) 21:04, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough. I have to confess I didn't notice your tip was placed under the "Traditional" header; my bad. In any case, please don't write tips that contain value judgments like "being one of the most powerful Synchro monsters in existence" and don't try to simulate too much emphasis, like "FOUR". Please keep it impersonal and feasible. Personally, I like complicated wombo combos, but your tip just relied on too much situational set-up; it was too far-fetched. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Category rename As per your suggestion, I moved the Equipped cannot attack category to Prevents equipped monster from attacking. I think it sounds better that way, personally. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 22:00, December 6, 2016 (UTC)) Korean ScR in old booster pack :Several years since yugioh started in Korea in 2003, ScR cards in Korean have a diagonal pattern.(like TCG) However, this policy was changed in June 2011(Not sure...?). ScR cards in PP06-KR are prismatic pattern, and almost ScR cards have been released in Korea after that are prismatic pattern.(Except EP15-KR). it is already five years past, but related to this, I want to talk with you. :from this fact, the problem is that this changed policy also applies to the old booster pack.(which was first released before June 2011) See these 2 images. A B same pack, same rarity, but shapes are different. If my guess is correct, this could be said because A was probably produced before the change, and B was produced after the change. and... I found evidence to support my guess. :http://blog.naver.com/gusdn0462/150169618488(Judgment of Anubis, Prior to change.) http://blog.naver.com/gusdn0462/150165792138 (Yata-Garasu, before & After.) on several Korean websites, including this blog, I was able to find korean PScR cards image despite these cards from the old pack. :Therefore, I think that the PScR card image from old Korean pack, which has been uploaded to this wikia, should be renamed.(like blabla~KR-ScR-UE-Reprint.png or blabla~KR-PScR-UE.png?)(for that reason, it seems to exist only on the UE card.) :However, I do not think I can upload such cards. I have not been in this game for two years, so I do not have old cards and I won't buy those packs unless I have a special reason.Ygco8888 (talk • ) 15:26, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::On my search for Korean images, I've come across a couple of cases like that; it seemed suspicious, but I never gave it enough importance. Is that fact mentioned here, regarding the ESP2 images? I thought it was just some kind of misprint. ::This is great information. Thanks! Instead of using -Reprint, ones will be uploaded as -ScR whereas the others will be uploaded as -PScR, mostlikely (however, if all Secret Rare cards in Korean started to be like that, we may not make a distinction between ScR ones and PScR, since all PScR ones are now ScR (except for EP15)). Let me bring this to the other admins, so we can try to see what's the best approach to take and where to display which cards, etc.. ::Thank you very much for letting me know! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:45, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Ygco8888, I've granted you mover rights. We are going to name the images with -PScR (instead of Reprint). Having mover rights, gives you the possibility to help us putting everything into place, if you'd like to help. Please read this before you start moving files. If you have any question (even a minimum doubt), please don't hesitate in contacting me or any other admin. :::In cases like the one with "Judgment of Anubis", do not use the Rename and update/Add to queue options; just simply rename it and then add the renamed image to the correct set gallery (under a "Prismatic Secret Rares" sub-header) and to the individual card gallery (this would be optimal; I ask you to please add it to at least one of those places). I've the "Judgment of Anubis" one (again: without the Rename and update/Add to queue options) and added it to the correct place (on the ; on the ). :::For cases where the card doesn't have a regular Secret Rare print and only has the Prismatic Secret Rare print (like this "Book of Moon"), the Rename and update/Add to queue can and should be used (unless you want to update the links manually, while correcting the text for the rarity). :::Of course, I'm saying all this, but you don't have to help. In any case, if you feel like helping, you have all the necessary tools. Again, any question you may have, feel free to throw it at me. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:10, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, thank you for your(and other admin's) decision. As I mentioned above, what I can do with this work is so limited, but I will do what I can. ::::However, there is another question in your example. I would like to use PP06-KR as a reference point, as mentioned above. but PGD-KRPR cards are released after that, therefore, I don't think that image is the object to be renamed. Ygco8888 (talk • ) 14:16, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::You're welcome! :::::Well, you said they started being printed as PScR after June 2011. That "Book of Moon" was printed after that date. Besides, if you look at the pattern, it's vertical/horizontal (instead of oblique). Since those are the characteristics of a Prismatic Secret Rare card, we will be treating them as such. Which means Korean cards stopped being printed as Secret Rares and started being printed as Prismatic Secret Rares. However, it's possible they are still addressed as "Secret Rares" by official Korean commercials and such. If it's not asking too much, would you be able to check such info, please? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:28, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::In 2015, there was a renewal on the official website of Korea. and the record of that time also disappeared. but, I heard that users who played at that time did not receive any notice. and there was no difference between the phrases written on box or pack before PP06 and after. Is that a problem with this? I knew that there were cards of different shapes in the same pack, therefore, I suggested to you to distinguished from other images.Ygco8888 (talk • ) 15:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The thing is, since the cards now present a pattern like the Prismatic Secret Rare cards do, we thought it would make more sense to present them as PScR. Hence why I moved that "Book of Moon", even though it never had a regular Secret Rare release. However, if they are still being addressed as "Secret Rares" by official sources (like what's written on the packs), we may have a problem here, since that's still official information. I even changed it on the . :::::::What is your opinion? Would you think it makes more sense to tag, for instance, that "Book of Moon" (and cards like File:AmazonessChainMaster-MFC-KR-PScR-UE.png), considering they never had a regular Secret Rare print, as -ScR or -PScR? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:50, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Different Way I saw your temp for "Nirvana High Paladin", and I will admit I like where you're going with this. However, I would suggest you find a way to make the text for its statuses easier to read. I didn't change anything; but if you include ocg = Semi-Limited in the coding and then did a preview, you'll see what I mean. Hope this helps! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:35, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know if this is too much to ask; but if you'd let me, would you let me use that kind of code you just made for the [[w:c:ycm:Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki']]? If so, I might ask you to do it for me, since I don't think I'd be able to do what you did (because chances are, I'd have the "statuses" removed, since chances are they won't be real cards anytime soon. Then again, this might change and I'd let you know). I'll still be sure to properly credit you, though! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 03:33, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Hope I don't sound rude, but I have a feeling I'll have to wait on this one. And like I said, if you've perfected it, I may ask you to do it instead of me, because looking at its coding, there's still plenty of coding even I'' wouldn't expect to comprehend. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:46, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :::That's fine; take as much time as you need. I'm in no hurry, really. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:33, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Korean Anime galleries reply I thought the Korean airdates were about the same as Japan and that there is a Korean dub of the series, which is why I added the Korean anime galleries to their respective card galleries. There was no complaints previously. The Korean airdates are probably different from the Japanese airdates, so I will probably halt on this for a bit. I wasn't doing anything wrong but I will probably wait on this for a bit since I should wait until the official episodes are declared as aired in Korea (no telling how I will know that since I only know Japan and USA's airdates.Cardsknower (talk • ) 00:05, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Set order reply I already know beginner's Edition 2 and the first two structure decks were released on the same day, but I thought there should be a consistency with beginner's Edition 2 being placed before the first two structure decks. Another Gallery that could relate to this issue would be "Magic Jammer".Cardsknower (talk • ) 03:05, December 15, 2016 (UTC) "Tuning Magician" tip How about this for tuning magician. If you use it to weaken number 35 ravenous tarantula then number 35's effect will deal you another 600 points of damage and lower its attack points by 1400 in total. Fair enough? Seraph&Cherub (talk • ) 00:36, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary. You're damaging yourself to lower the ATK/DEF of a monster (more: a specific one only)? No, it's too unnecessary. Sure, "Tuning Magician" lowers its ATK/DEF, but there are better cards to lower its ATK/DEF stat and there's no need to mention them all. People won't play "Tuning Magician" to drop the ATK/DEF of "Number 35". :Saying the effect of "Number 35" will even deal 600 more damage thus decreasing its own stats, means: :* "Tuning Magician" has to be Special Summoned, which will only happen in a "Magician" deck (where they don't care if they are using "Tuning Magician" to manipulate the stats of "Number 35" or not), or in decks that, for some reason, run it and also run reviving cards they can afford to waste on "Tuning Magician"; :* The player controlling "Number 35" will have to have less LP than the opponent, which may not always happen. :In fact, that suggestion of yours only works if the player controlling "Number 35" has less LP than the one controlling "Tuning Magician". :It's really too situational. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) ::How about my last two edits with Prime Material Dragon, Nurse, and Bad Reaction. Do they work? ''—This unsigned comment was made by Seraph&Cherub (talk • ) 04:18, December 17, 2016 (UTC) ::How about my last edit to tuning magician. Does that work for you? ::Seraph&Cherub (talk • ) 12:45, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :::They work, yeah. Personally, I don't mind those. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:11, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Moves Yes, well, sorry about that. I had no clue what that template was being used for, since I rarely ever edit anime episode duel summaries. I was under the impression that the Pendulum Scale image on those duel summaries was an image file rather than an actual template (especially since card article pages weren't affected in the manner you described). I thought the template I moved was some dummy file from ages ago as a result. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 02:32, December 17, 2016 (UTC)) :Yeah, I was aware the card articles used the actual image. I had the impression that the anime episode articles did as well for their duel summaries, rather than encapsulating the image in a template. I know about What Links Here and have been aware of it since I joined the wiki, I just didn't check it, given that an image like those Pendulum Scales must probably be on hundreds of pages, which won't really help all that much. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 13:42, December 17, 2016 (UTC)) ZEXAL Portals Hello, Like for the other series, I made a portal for ZEXAL, and created the pages to go with it. Now i don't really see the aim of portals if there is not a direct link in the "top bar" just like the Characters section. Also, am i allowed to create sub-portals for things like Number, Groups, Tournaments, Abilities... that goes with the ZEXAL Universe ? Last but not least: should i put the and on all the sub-portals ? Hopefully i am clear, thanks.--Yes42 (talk • ) 12:40, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there. I like your idea; makes sense, in my opinion. Now, it requires the header to be re-organized. Or links to them could be placed on the main page too, perhaps. Let me talk with the other admins to see how we can arrange that. :Huum, I don't know; we already have pages for the "Number", for instance; so I'm not sure if we would gain enough with having those portals too. For tournaments and abilities, might be useful. :Yes, linking to the main Portal makes sense. The navbox gives access to stuff, so it's fine by me. :I'll talk with other admins and you'll get better answers. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:11, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello Becasista. I'm ThoththeAtlantean at your service. It's pleasure to talk and meet you but you know what I mean. I do a good job on the pages of the Wikias to make them alot more sense and clear. Even when it comes to information and photos I'll help with that too. ThoththeAtlantean (talk • ) 04:14, December 21, 2016 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk • ) 04:14, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there. Thanks for dropping by. It's always good to have well intentioned users contributing around! If you need any help, feel free to leave me a message. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:54, December 21, 2016 (UTC) New images heeeeeeey i need your help, how do i get to see all the new images in the wiki?? --DTHIRD (talk • ) 13:20, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hello. You can check the recently uploaded images at . Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:23, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Talk page Is the talk page here because I don't know? That's why I just left the message at the page.Magusjosh (talk • ) 02:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :This is my talk page. If you want to contact a user, you usually leave a message on their talk page. Just like users, the other pages have talk pages (talk pages do not have talk pages). So if you want to point something about a page, you can leave a message on that page's talk page and hope people see it. For "Phantom Knights", the talk page is Talk:Phantom Knights. Next to the "Edit" button, there's a button saying "Page Help". That button leads you to the talk page. You can read more info at Help:Talk pages. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 03:30, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks, I was about to ask the editor who deleted my whole addition to at least leave the box contents part. I knew the Ratios addition would surely get deleted so I was only testing it for possible future additions, and now I know better not to add it. But I will keep adding the Box information for future boxes I open. Erdvilla (talk • ) 16:53, December 27, 2016 (UTC)